The purpose of this study is to identify the mechanism by which lysosomal enzymes are secreted and taken up by normal human fibroblasts in tissue culture. Cell fractionation and ultrastructural cytochemistry have been used to identify lysosomal enzymes and study their production. GERL has been identified in normal fibroblasts and its separation by centrifugation has been established.